


The Dance

by lalarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a dance that occurred within the concerts a way of relieving the stress, a way to just relax without much worry and no lingering strings to be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment yay. They are probably severely ooc to the point I don't even care, it just popped up into my head. I guess sort of a gift for a friend of mine on live journal.
> 
> Another semi old story, was mostly a drabble the anything else. It has not be betaed so there are likely grammar mistakes of some sort, but it was just a gift :).

Zayn stared at Harry with his gaze lingering lower as he put on the candy thong without much of a second thought and headed towards where the rest of the bandmates were sitting. He looked at him with a raised brow as Harry held his candy thong out to him with a twinkle in his eye and laughter spilling out but Zayn leaned forward as he bit the candy off. His gaze focused on Harry's face as he laughed aloud with loud screams filling the place, he thought a few might of fainted, and pulled back with a absent minded lick of his lips of the sugary substance. Thoughts lingered as he looked at Harry and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips; though he managed to hide it well before others noticed.

They started a dance of sort around each other in front of thousands of fans with a casual brush of hands and him getting on his tiptoes just to whisper into Harry's ear, though occasionally he did lean down to whisper back, and a knowing smile on their lips. Oh sure they weren't together like 'that' but it seemed fun to put on a show for the fans. Occasionally even the other band mates would join in their dance as they listened to the roar of screams that echoed in their heads.

It was when they were out in the halls that Zayn's back met the wall and Harry's lips claimed his digging in as if the mouth belonged to him as he staked his claim on it. He simply stood there for a moment but returned the kiss and even though he had to get on his tiptoes to return the kiss, it was worth it in his mind as they didn't do sex but sometimes it was nice just to release the tension they built up. The kiss broke with Harry resting his forehead against Zayn's and giving him just a blissful smile as he leaned forward so Zayn could be on his flat feet.

“Well that was fun, I hope to do it again...soon. Such a awesome way to release some stress.” Harry spoke first, though after he had thoroughly claimed Zayn's mouth again and messed up his hair which earned a glare.

“Anytime mate, just give a warning next time. I think ya gave me a bit of a headache now.” Zayn exclaimed with a chuckle as they pulled away from each other and went their separate ways until the time he was once again in a dance of tension and freedom with Harry.


End file.
